


Manic Pixie Dream Girl Car

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Girl Car [1]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Tulip, Atticus and One-One meets a teenage boy who was abused by his father.





	Manic Pixie Dream Girl Car

Tulip, Atticus and One-One walked into a building.

One-One said "What is this place?"

Tulip said "I think it's high school"

They hears a school bell rings.

Everyone runned out of the school expect for a teenage boy who was angry.

He has messy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a red flannel shirt, torn jeans and black sneakers.

Suddenly a ghost girl began to follow him.

She has long curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a summer hat, a white dress, gloves and black boots.

Tulip said "Who is this girl?"

Atticus said "She was a beautiful woman in the 1910s and her name was Marinuela"

Tulip said "Marinuela that's a beautiful name"


End file.
